Go With It
by JadedSinceConception86
Summary: "Official Police business my ass… it's my motherfucking lunch break," Emma said, frowning a little...


**Go With It**

**Author: Jaded Since Conception 86**

**Author's Note: Hi. This is the sequel to White Castle. Weeeeee! I'm doing well….. And you? This one will be much more descriptive and fun'r. K.**

**Chapter Two**

Emma sat in her car, armed with her custom _Invader Zim_ bong. It was smaller and shorter than the average size bongs. It's signature piece, a clear- lime green _Gir_ shaped bowl. Which she packed full of spiced-kush, her favorite, because of its merry flare. Getting high was definitely the best way to survive the harsh winter weather… or rather the blizzard that was Mayor Mills. Regina was relentless in making Emma's life as difficult as possible. So, 'official police business,' as the ice queen would put it; sucked the most.

"Official Police business my ass… it's my motherfucking lunch break," Emma said, frowning a little. She leaned back comfortably in an ash-blue grey, leather seat, of her laser grey, Grand Torino.

And with a simple flicker of her sleek, stainless steel, oil flint lighter, she got straight to business. She easily produced thick, white clouds of smoke; she sucked behind her teeth, than expertly exhaled and sniffed, pulling it in through her nostrils. A signature move, she got from her Hippie step-mom. She spent twenty minutes smoking out like this. Stress disappearing, as she got high. Her straight face melted away to smiles and fun thoughts of just about anything filled her head.

Soon, she heard a stiff and rapid knock, knock; knock on the passenger side window. She flinched hard and looked over. "OH, shit," She blurted, looking out every window pane. Thankfully, they were painted over in ice crystals, making it impossible to make out anything serious. She put Zim, the invader bong behind the passenger seat.

"Who is it?" Emma questioned, putting on her cop demeanor back on. "The fucking boarder-patrol!" Came a very familiar voice. She popped the locks and the passenger door swung open. In stepped a sixteen year old, brunette, blue eyed boy. He easily sat his five foot' nine, sinewy frame inside, slamming the door shut.

"Emma," He greeted, smiling and throwing his fist up. "Henry," Emma said, tossing her fist against his, both parting skin with flexing fingers, in an mock explosion.

"Mmmm," He said, sniffing the air. He wrenched in his seat and grabbed the Zim. "Buddie," Henry said, grinning at the glass artwork. "Work must be getting exciting, huh?" He asked, looking at his mom. "You hardly bust ET in public," He added, pulling a poker chip lighter from his jacket pocket. He lights Gir a blaze.

"More or less," She said,

"So, you coming to the house on Saturday," Henry said, looking expectant. He reached where Emma stashed. And extracted the weed pipe and lighter. He inhaled, turning the entire clear bong white inside, than pulled Gir out. As he proceeded to do the Clark Kent/ Michal Phelps. He inhaled the entire cloud. Holding it, chest all puffed out. And finally exhaled.

"Nice work Kent," Emma said, grinning. She takes Zim, as Henry hands off. They flick, burn and breath… and repeat, until Gir is cashed out. Laughter and comfortable conversation fill the hazed atmosphere.

"So, it's Mom Mill's birthday tomorrow," Henry said, looking over at Emma.

"Damn, for real?" Emma questioned, furrowing her brows slightly.

"Yeah, I've got the perfect gift… it's something, she's been obsessing on a while now," He said, tossing his gaze ahead out the windshield.

"Yeah, what's that?" Emma asked, looking over at him, curious.

"You," Henry said, slowly. He pulled out his Samsung cell, as he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

"…. What?" Emma asked, looking bewildered.

"Ye-ah," Henry said, distracted. He dialed quickly across the touch screen.

Emma turned up the hypnotic AVICII, signaling quiet time. She leaned back in her seat, staring out at the falling snow, as she considered Henry's words.

Meanwhile…

**A/N: Ah, this was fun to write. I got all caught up on my dream car Lotus- ah, so damn lovely. Um. I had make Henry older, he's just too cool of a person to be so young. This will contain some McLovin' scene later on. I kind of love the Emma/Regina-The Queen thing. Anyway. Shoot me your thoughts or whatever. **


End file.
